Connectors used to transmit electrical power, such as alternating current (AC) power and/or direct current (DC) power include power contacts mounted within an electrically-insulated housing. In a typical application, a receptacle connector includes two rows of power contacts that are configured to mate with a single row of power contacts of a corresponding header connector. In certain applications, however, it may be desired to electrically couple a first receptacle connector to a second receptacle connector.